


Just My Ass

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris slips on the ice. Caitlin is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

Iris flapped her arms wildly, trying not to fall. After a few seconds of flailing about, her feet slid out from under her and she landed on her ass on the ice. The sound of laughter pierced her ears as she struggled to stand up. “Oh, that’s real mature” she muttered.

Caitlin, still laughing, reached out a hand to help her girlfriend up. “That’s what you get for wearing those ridiculous heels the day after an ice storm” she said. Then, more seriously, she asked “Are you hurt?”

“Just my ass” said Iris, rubbing her rear end.

“Don’t worry; when we get home I’ll kiss it and make it feel better.”


End file.
